


Feels Like Home

by PB_and_Jelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or is it Shitty Boys), Aged-Up Character(s), City Boys, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Tsukki is best Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB_and_Jelly/pseuds/PB_and_Jelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home.” Yamaguchi popped up at the archway leading to the kitchen with a big, pleasant smile. He wore an embarrassingly pink apron over his sweater and jeans, with matching rose-colored socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is slightly inspired by the song 'Feels Like Home' by Diana Krall. (Check it out if you want :3)

Tsukishima brushed a dusting of snow off of his sleeve before removing his stuffy gloves. His ears felt cold and rigid as he struggled toeing his shoes off, the ice and snow he’d trailed in already melting into puddles on the hardwood floor. His body shook involuntarily with a delayed chill.

“I’m home.” He called out from the entryway. Tsukishima held his hands in front of him, cupped together, and puffed hot air at them in a poor attempt to warm them.

“Welcome home.” Yamaguchi popped up at the archway leading to the kitchen with a big, pleasant smile. He wore an embarrassingly pink apron over his sweater and jeans, with matching rose-colored socks. Tsukishima smirked with amusement when Yamaguchi approached to give him a hug, but only succeeded in tumbling over with a slight squeak, his fuzzy socks turning the floor into an ice-skating rink.

Tsukishima pulled his husband back up, Yamaguchi giggling the whole while. “Did you make dinner?”

“Yes, I did.” Yamaguchi answered as Tsukishima tugged off his overcoat and hung it up. “Is curry okay?”

“Anything you make is okay.” Tsukishima wrapped a hand around Yamaguchi’s waist lightly and kissed him softly on the temple. Yamaguchi leaned into the touch, radiating a heat so welcoming Tsukishima nearly melted.

“Go sit down. I’ll bring it over.”

Yamaguchi disappeared into the kitchen as Tsukishima walked to the living room. He rubbed his hands together, creating enough friction to warm his hands just a little bit. He plopped himself down on a cushion and stuffed his legs under the kotatsu. He forced himself to sit patiently when all he wanted to do was sprawl across the floor under the blanket and soak in the comfort of his house.

A clattering of dishes informed Tsukishima that Yamaguchi would be out with food in a moment. Still, he couldn’t resist the urge to close his eyes and heave a sigh after a long day’s work. He accidentally dozed off for a second.

“Wake up, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi nudged his sleeping husband into consciousness, placing a plate of curry on the table, “Eat some food, okay?” 

Tsukishima nodded and picked up the spoon obediently as Yamaguchi returned to the kitchen to retrieve his own portion. When he came back, he sat next to Tsukishima, mingling their legs under the kotatsu. The two of them snuggled against each other even as they ate, much like any other couple would curl up together on a big armchair and share hot cocoa.

Tsukishima had been against the idea at first, saying that two full grown men, especially given their tall stature, couldn’t possibly fit under the table like that. But Yamaguchi had made it work. (Even if he did end up half-sitting on Tsukishima’s lap most of the time.)

“How was work today?” Yamaguchi asked, blowing on a spoonful of curry.

“Tiring, as always.” Tsukishima answered.

Yamaguchi hummed, “You’ve been saying that a lot these days. Is something bothering you?”

“Nothing’s bothering me.” Tsukishima assured. “It’s just…not as fun as it used to be.”

“I think you should quit.” Yamaguchi declared. “You’re clearly unhappy with this job.”

“But finding another one would just be more trouble than it’s worth.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Really?” Yamaguchi frowned, picking at his food and feeling unsettled. A minute passed with silence between them, spoons clinking against the plates. “Is there something I can do to make you happy, then?”

Tsukishima looked at him with a confused expression, as if he couldn’t fathom why Yamaguchi would say something like that. “You make me happy just by being here.”

Yamaguchi chuckled a small laugh. “That’s something you say a lot of as well.” His eyes shone with tender affection. “But isn’t there something _more_ I can do?”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Tsukishima turned his upper body so he could face Yamaguchi head-on. The other did the same as well. “I’m not unhappy here, Yamaguchi. I just feel like…I’m not really suited for life in Tokyo. Everything moves so fast in the city. I don’t get to know my coworkers because there’s no time to do otherwise. I feel like I’m always running from place to place. I can’t stop, or else time will run away from me.

“And this house doesn’t feel like a home to me. It’s more like a place to rest, a fast layover before going back to the hectic traveling. I know where my real home is. It’s back in Miyagi, in the place where I grew up and met you and played as much volleyball as I wanted. Even if I decorated this house, made it as comfortable as my old one...it still wouldn’t feel right. It’s like a mother’s home cooking, y'know? You’re never going to get it anywhere else.

“But I like it here. It may not be the perfect house, or the perfect job, but I know that as long as you’re with me, I’ll be able to carry on. I don’t know what kind of God is out there, but they gave me enough luck to be able to come back to you _every single day_ , and what I did to deserve such a blessing is beyond me. Yamaguchi, wherever you are, it will _always_ feel like home to me. So...I really am happy. Very happy.”

Tsukishima took a big breath. Somewhere in the middle, Yamaguchi's eyes had welled up with tears, spilling over like a basin overflowing with water. Tsukishima had been too absorbed in his speech to do much about it. Now that he was done, he tugged down his sleeve and dabbed at Yamaguchi’s cheeks. Although there weren’t many tears, Tsukishima felt somewhat guilty. He never anticipated the night to get so emotional. 

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima apologized, his chest stinging with every hiccup that came from Yamaguchi’s mouth. “I said too much. Please don’t be sad.”

Yamaguchi shook his head vigorously, “No, I’m not sad. The opposite, really.” He smiled widely, “Thank you for telling me all that. It sounds like you’ve been holding it in for a while.”

Tsukishima blushed, breaking eye contact to focus on his food again. Yamaguchi nuzzled his head against the other’s shoulder, his smile never faltering. “If you’re happy, then I’m plenty happy too.”

Tsukishima felt all his worries dissolve with that one sentence. He honestly couldn’t think of a life without Yamaguchi and his constant support and affection. “I love you, Tadashi.” Tsukishima leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Yamaguchi's lips, “I love you so much.”

“Oh, geez.” Yamaguchi laughed, pushing Tsukishima’s face away as his own bloomed a brilliant shade of pink. “You really should quit that job of yours.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima cracked a small smile of his own.

“Given how much of a sap you are, I suppose you’ll do fine as a poet.” Yamaguchi cupped Tsukishima’s cheek and returned the kiss with unmatched adoration.


End file.
